Bethany Drowned
by XxBoneHeadxX
Summary: A girl is pulled out of the water by Jeff The Killer. Could she be in certain relation to one of our favorite creepypasta?
1. Chapter 1

I coulldn't breathe. It was dark...and so god damn cold. I could feel myself being lifted out of the water. "Ben!" I gasped "Ben is that you?" I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes "Shhh Go To Sleep" that wasn't Ben. I didn't know who that was. "Who...who is there?" I asked "Go To SLEEP!" I gasped as light filled the darkness. I had opened my eyes. There was...a man in strange clothes. He had ghost white skin with wide eyes that had small black pupils and a gruesome smile. I looked around but could not see Ben anywhere. Perhaps he had gotten away.

"I told you to Go To Sleep...why won't you listen?" Suddenly a large butcher knife was hurled my way. I was barely able to doge it. "S-sir!" I blabbed in response and stood up "What are you doing?!" I asked as he came at me with the knife. I ran away scared for my life. "No!" I screamed as a hand grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground scrapping my knees. The man loomed over me as I attempted to crawl away. He grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over. "I want to see you smile before I kill you. So go on...smile." I shook my head quietly before sticking up my foot, hitting him right in the crotch. I turned and stood up. I ran and ran...and ran untill I tought my lungs would collapse.

I stopped and rested on the side of a tree. Looking back I didn't see anyone however when I turned around...that was a completely different story. My eyes widened and a scream escaped my lungs. "Shhh Go To Sleep" he whispered plunging the knife into my stomach. Blood leaked in every direction coming from the wound. "I see that murderer. The one called Jeff The Killer! Yes yes that one! It looks like has stabbed someone! Were in the woods just by Gilberry street!" said a voice coming from a nearby tree. Jeff and I looked around. I could barely make out the shape of a man as my vision was growing dark. 'Just like the last time' I thought remembering that horrid lake I had fallen into.

Suddenly there was a loud wee woo type sound and Jeff growled. "Aren't you lucky, you get to live...for now" and with that he disappeared into the darkness and I felt myself drifting away from the world. When I woke up I found myself in a white room. Through a window on my right I could see two men. They seemed to be arguing. One of the men looked back at me. Noticing me looking he smiled as if to tell me secretly that everything was alright. He said something to the other man and walked into the room.

He sat in the chair beside the bed I was resting in. "How are you feeling?" he asked me "It hurts" I told him "And I bet you are..." he sighed heavily "I am sorry you had to go through that. It must have been horrible...Ah, where are my manners...my name is Henry Nobulesk. What is your name?" he asked. "Bethany Hennington." I told him with a faint smile "Where am I?" I asked "You are at Salem General Hospital" Henry told me "What is a hospital?" I asked. "You...don't know what a hospital is?" Henry asked and I shook my head. "It is a place where people who are sick or injured get taken care of." he told me quietly. "Why do you people where such strange clothing?" I asked him.

"It is normal to wear these. It is the 21st century afterall!" Henry smiled. My brows furrowed in confusion "Twenty-first century?" I gave him an odd look "Yeah...it is 2013 what year did you think it was?" he asked "1543" I replied. I told him about falling into the lake and passing out. Then I told him about how Jeff pulled me out of the water. "I don't exactly understand...but I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Henry said smiling. "You would help a stranger like me?" I asked and Henry nodded "Why don't you come and live with me and my mom?" he asked "I wouldn't want to be a bother..." I told him. "I insist besides with the hole 'time travel' thing your house probably won't be there- no offense." he told me. "Alright"

When I was let out of the hospital Henry came riding in this odd carridge to take me to his house. "What is this?" I asked as he opened the door for me. "It is a car. It can take you places." Henry said "Without a horse?" I asked "Without a horse." Henry laughed as he pressed on a small rectangle thing and we sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry's house was gigantic. I had never seen a house so large. It was as big as the hospital! "You like it?" Henry asked me "I have never seen a house so magnificent before." I said and Henry laughed "It's not that fancy" he smiled and led me into the house. "Moooom!" Henry called out "Mooooooooooom!" there was no response. I had a horrible feelingin the pit of my stomach. Suddenly Jeff walked out holding onto the head of a woman. No doubt it was Henry's mom. "Oh my god..." I took a step back and felt a presence behind me. I turned around and gasped as I saw a man in a mask and what most likely was 21st century clothes.

I heard a gurgling sound and turned to see Henry drop dead. My heart sunk as Jeff and the masked man stepped closer. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. However I could still hear. "Bethany" it was Ben! "Run. Run away frm these two. Go into the box. I will find you there." I could see again! My vision was brought to an odd box with a glass screen and buttons. As soon as I could move I darted towards and just as my fingers touched it...I was sucked in. I opened my eyes and found myself in a odd sort of place. Wild electricity made up the walls and floors. I seemed to hover above it as though there was an invisible floor.

"Bethany..." rasped a voice and I turned around. It was Ben! "Ben!" I smiled wrapping him in a tight hug. "Ben I have missed you terribly and-" I looked up but saw the face of a boy my age. This was not Ben. He had black hair and ruby red eyes with slightly tan skin. "Ben drowned many years ago." he no longer sounded like my beloved Brother Ben. "Don't you remember? You did pull him in after all." the boy held me tightly to him "N-no!" I cried as images flashed through my mind. I did pull Ben into the water...Ben didn't know how to swim. "I killed him!" I cried "Shhh don't cry...I brought you here for a reason." he said "What reason? To mock me? To-to what?! WHY AM I HERE?" I flinched away from his hand. "There is an imposter going around the underworld saying his name is Ben Drowned. He believes himself to be the original Ben Hennington...your brother." he said "Your going to kill him!" I looked at him "What is the catch?"

"I want you to join my army." the boy said "Why me?" I asked "My dear...you have such potential." his fingers ran along the sides of my face. "What do you mean?" I couldn't move "Your a beast hidden away in the form of a beautiful girl." the boy smiled "Your just what I need to win this war!" he added, his smile growing. Why would anyone pretend to be my little brother? No one I knew would do such a thing- wait...unless- "I'll do it!" I said in a paniced tone. "Goood!" his eyes glinted "Ah, but where are my manners?" he started. An image of Henry flashed in my mind.

"My name is Diego...what is yours?" Diego bowed and brought my hand to his lips. "My name is Bethany!" I smiled warmly as he led me somewhere. "What is this place?" I asked holding tightly onto his hand "The amazing world of technology." he replied. We passed many sleek black boxes. As we did he told me about something called a television. "Is that what I had jumped through earlier?" I asked "Yup!" was Diego's simple reply. We stopped in front of a big black door "Just this way...after you my dear." he opened the door and motioned for me to go through. I stepped through and Diego closed the door behined us. "This is headquarters. I'll show you to your room." he said quietly.

The walls were dark green and the wooden floors were ebony. "Well here it is!" Diego said with a charming grin. "What do you think?" he asked "It'll do just fine!" I smiled back at him "I will send someone when dinner is ready..." he pulled me close to him "Do join us...the others will be excited to meet you." he kissed my cheek and disappeared down the hall. I closed the door and looked around the bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk with an odd thin silver box, and a vanity table. I walked over to the thin silver box and lifted the lid. The inside had many black buttons with letters on then. The lid was strange and was attatched to the box. It had a glass screen. Stuck to the screen was a paper that said "LAPTOP" the paper described what it was and how to use it but I was still confused. After a while of waiting I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. Beyond the door was a striped clown man "Time for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright-" I moved forward but the clown stopped me "Diego wants you to wear this." he said and held up a sleek black box. "Oh okay..." I said confused "I will wait out here." he told me as I closed the door. I changed into the long green tunic, chain mail underskirt, tan leggings, leather boots, leather gauntlets, long green hat, and a black belt with a gold buckle. I opened the door and saw the clown leaning against the wall. He led me to the dinning room. Diego stood as soon as he saw me. He walked towards me with his hand outstretched. "I took hold of his hand and he twirled me around. Then he brought me close "Beautiful!" He murmured softly kissing my forehead.

"S-sir!" I stuttered "This way my dear." he led me to a chair next to where he was sitting at. He pulled the chair out for me and waited as I sat down before sitting in his own chair. "Everyone! This is our newest addition! Her name is Bethany Drowned." Diego said to the few people at the table. I was tackled with shouts of hello and hi. "Bethany these are my men. I created them...except for Jack. I didn't create him." he said. "You...created them?" How did he create them? "I can create things using my mind it is my special power." he told me "No one likes me...I'm alone in this war with the exception of Jack and you...You like me right Jack?" Diego asked. The stripped clown grinned and nodded.

His grin revealed sharp pointy teeth. "And...what about you Bethany? Do you like me?" Diego asked me with a saddend face "yes yes of course!" I smiled and blushed as he set his hand on mine. "Good good." he shot out of his chair so fast it fell back "Bring the food!" he said clapping loudly. Waiters came through the double doors and set large plates of food in front of everyone. The last two waiters came and picked up Diego's chair for him. When they left Diego sat down and began enjoying his food. "I've never had chicken before. It was too expensive to buy for my family." I said sadly " Even the small ones?" Diego asked with a mouth full of chicken He had a small spot of it on his nose so I reached over.

"Even the small ones!" I laughed wiping the small bit of chicken off of his nose. We both laughed and told many stories at dinner. "Did you like the chicken?" Dego asked as he walked me to my room "Very much!" I smiled at him. "I knew you would!" he said "Suuure you did." we both laughed and stopped at my door. "Now remember: my room is just down the hall if you ever need anything." Diego said sternly I nodded and pressed my lips against his cheek "Goodnight" I said before going into my room and closing the door. I sighed and sat down at the vanity table. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I had black eyes with fiery red irises. I also seemed to be crying bloody tears. A boy stood behind looking exactly the same but shorter. He stayed for a moment before disappearing. As soon as I saw him I had screamed.

It took Diego only a few seconds to burst through my door. "What happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around my balling form. "Th-there was a boy. He looked just like me! He- we- our eyes they were red and black! A-and we were crying blood!" I sobbed into his chest "Shhh look at me." I looked at him with watery eyes "Your eyes look exactly the same- a beautiful crystal blue and these...these are normal tears" he said wiping my tears and showing me his hand "no blood and no boy to be seen in here." he told me. "Come on lets get you to bed" He helped me change clothes seeing as I couldn't move. He went to leave the room. "Don't leave me!" I cried out and he sighed "Alright scoot over."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Diego is such a gentleman! He always makes me think of Garry from Ib)

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but feel squished. I looked to my right and saw what was pushing me into the wall. It was Diego. I smiled and tried to wriggle away. He opened his eyes "Where do you think your going?" he asked. "To the bathroom." I said as he finally let go of me. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. In the mirrior I saw a house. It was bigger than Henry's. In front of it was the boy I saw in the mirrior from the night before. "Don't trust him...he lies to you." the boy said "Who? Don't trust who?" I asked and the image dispersed as I felt a hand clomp down on my shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"

I sighed in relief. It was only Diego. Diego would know what to make of this! "Diego it was that boy again! He told me not to trust someone and that they are lying to me but..." I trailed off "But what Bethany?" he asked in an odd voice "Who do you think he is talking about?" I asked "He is talking about me. He obviously dosn't want to die and will do anything to get you on his side. Whatever you do...promise me you'll never leave." Diego gave me a serious look "I promise" I smiled up at him. "On any note I should leave you to get ready for breakfast. I will wait outside to escort you to the dinning room." Diego said looking at my messy hair. "Yes of course" I said as he left.

It didn't take me long to comb back my hair and put on my hat. I also had to straighten out my clothes. "You have a buisy day ahead my dear...are you prepared for the day?" Diego asked me "I believe so...I'm still confused about earlier though" I said to "Try not to think too much about it. I would never want that delicate mind of yours to implode with thoughts of...betrayal" he said in a odd tone. "Betrayal? I could never betray you! You saved my life! If anything...I owe my life to you Diego: I said "Thank you my dear Bethany yours words whisper kindness where ever they go" he said. I felt a sharp poke in my side. I looked over and saw the stripped clown Jack. "Hello"

Jack's tone was deep and a bit scratchy. "Hello Jack" I said with a smile. "Are you enjoying your food? Perhaps you need something to dip it into. It is only bread after all. Maybe some of my speacial sauce?" he lifted up a tiny wooden bowl of crimson liquid with a coppery smell. It looked thick and didn't even splash or anything when I dipped my bread into it. I was about to take a bite when- "Don't eat it. Don't let them control you." I gasped and as a result of my shock I jabbed my arm out and knocked the liquid bowl out of Jack's hand.

Looking closer I realised that the liquid looked like blood. "There was a voice in my head Diego!" I cried out "Calm yourself my dear...it was just the imposter. Do not listen to him, do not fear him, do not question why he is doing this. I will tell you this once...He wishes only for the world to burn he is a mad man and will do whatever it takes to succeed in his quest." Diego said. "What quest?" I asked "HE and his allies wish to rule over the humans. They want to torture and kill them like a game...like a sport." Diego told me. "That is horrible!" I gasped "It only gets worse. They plan on destroying any entity in their way. That includes me my dear. They take no prisoners."

"Why would they do such terrible things? Did their families or even friends not care for them?" I asked. In my village the next generation was always based on how they were treated by their families and friends. "I don't know my sweet Bethany. I don;t know..."


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast was over Diego told me he was going to try to teach me how to fight. He led me outside to giant court yard that was mostly covered in vines that had beautiful red and white flowers on them. "This is my very first creation" he introduced me to a tall woman wearing a long sleeved white shirt and white pants with a black belt tied around her waist. "Her name is Okashiwa" he told me. (A/N: Just came up with that name!) She smiled at me and raised a hand. I shook hands with her "She will be your combat trainer" Diego added.

Suddenly I was flipped over her shoulder like a lifeless doll. I slammed hard onto the cemente ground. "Lesson: one do not come unprepared." Okashiwa said. I sighed and got up barley missing a blade being thrown at my head. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked "No I am handing you the weapon you will be using." she said "Well I'll be watching...from all the way over here!" Diego called out from the other side of the court yard. "Take the blade child hit me with it." she said. "H-hit you? Why on earth would I hit you with such a deadly weapon?" I asked "I do not feel pain. I also do not injure very easily. A simple hit from you will do nothing to me." she said.

"I don't really like your teacher Diego" I said as I was thrown on the ground for the thousanth time. "Really? I love her! She is the reason I am who I am!" he said "That's marvelous Diego it really is." I said before charging at Okashiwa with my sword raised. She stepped aside and I bashed my head off the wall behind her. Okashiwa gave Diego an odd look that I couldn't really describe. I got up "Stop stepping aside and fight me!" I yelled. I was tired of being thrown around like a ragdoll and stepped on like a beetle. "As you wish" I barely had enough time to raise my sword to block her attack.

"You wanted me to fight you girl. Now it is for you to fight back" Okashiwa butted me in the head with the hilt of her sword. I swung around and by pure accident cut off one of her hands. Blood squirted into the air heavily. "By the gods I am terribly sorry I really am! I swear I didn't mean to!" I cried out "It is fine see?" Okashiwa laughed rasing a growing hand. "It's growing...back?" I said confused "My creations can grow limbs back at any time. The only thing they can't grow back is their head." Diego said. I lifted my head "I really am sorry Okashiwa" I said "It's fine" suddenly she grabbed my hand and was about to flip me over her back but I flipped her over mine. "Lesson One: Do not come unprepared" I said "Quick learner" she remarked.

As days passed I got better and better at learning to fight. Diego often trained with me as well. Sometimes Okashiwa and Diego would go up against me at the same time. Diego showed me who we were up against and why he wanted them gone. He had told me that without the humans in control everthing would go downhill. Fast. "Diego why would someone want to pretend to be my brother?" I asked him one day "I don't know my sweet Bethany...perhaps they thought it would gain your heart. However they are wrong! You are my friend! Not theirs...that man is not your brother." he said "How do you know?" I asked.

"What?" Diego was shocked by my question. Before this I had never dared to question him but the thought of my brother possibly being alive..."You dare question me?!" I recieved a hard slap to the face. "You give me every reason to question you! If my brother is actually alive then I want to know! I need to know! Don't you understand what it's like for me? To love your family to the point of wanting to do anything for it?" I asked him. "My family hated me when they saw what I could do. They disowned me believing I was the spawn of the devil!" he said "Maybe you are and I was just to stupid to see it." I frowned "Take her to the dungouns! I never want to see her face again!" he told his created gaurds. It was then that I noticed the eyes of one of the guards. "Who is the the real terror in this battle? Is it you? Are you the one who wants to rule over the humans?" I yelled as I was led away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't worry we are here to get you out." said the guard with the **black and red** eyes "What are you doing here?" I asked "Like I said we came to get you out of here" he said "And you wont succeed!" we looked up to see Diego standing on the balcony above us. "My dear I am truly sorry wont you come back and stay...**for good**?" he asked. "No! I'm tired of your lies. You only want to use me as a weapon!" I said "You just now realise that? I said that at the begining! You certainly didn't object to anything then." he laughed. "I didn't think you were being serious!" I said "My dear I am always serious." he said "Stop calling me your DEER! Do I look like an animal?!" I shouted angrily.

Diego chuckled and turned away from us "Capture the girl and kill the two boys" he said and left with a woosh of his long black jacket. My eyes narrowed and I stepped back and grabbed a torch. I aimed the sharp end at him...but I hesitated. Could I do it? Could I kil the man that lied to me and wanted to possibly rid the world of humans? No...no I couldn't. I sighed and lowered my arm "Come on! This way!" I looked over and saw the two fake guards standing by a big gate. "Where are we going?" I asked following behind them "To the mansion" an image of the mirror in the bathroom flashed in my mind. "How will we get passed them?"

An entire army stood at the other side of the lake. "What ever you do...don't touch that lever. It'll raise the bridge and let them into the castle." One of the fake guards whispered into my ear. I nodded quietly backing away from the lever I had been about to lay my hands on. We turned around and was met with another army. A guard came out of nowhere behind us and pulled the lever. I gasped as a long wooden bridge came out of the water. "What sorcery is this?" I asked as the other army came across the bridge. I felt somthing in the pit of my stomach. And it was a physical pain but not one bad enough to extract an 'ow' from my mouth. The bridge started shaking and guards fell into the water. As soon as they were about to reach the water the water reached up in fist like shapes and crushed the guards.

The water rose up and smashed into the army behind the two fake gaurds and I. It crushed them with a large wave crashed into them with full force. "Look the bridge!" I pointed out to the other two and we ran across the now empty bridge. We ran into the surrounding woods and met up with a faceless man they called Slenderman. The faceless man teleported us to a house or 'mansion' as they called it. Seeing it up close...It really did look bigger than Henry's house...Diego lived in a castle way bigger than this mansion.

"It's this way" said the fake guard with the red and black eyes. "Wait here" said the other fake guard and they walked away and disappeared down the hall. Slenderman stayed by my side the whole time I waited for them to come back. I didn't have to wait long. Two boys came back. One was the boy that I saw in the mirror of my old room. "Hi...I am Ben Drowned...your brother. Do remember me?" he asked nervously shifting his feet and sticking out his hand. I brushed his hand aside and brought him into a tight hug "Of course I remember you!" I said feeling tears escape my eyes.

"I missed you so much Bethany." Ben whispered into my ear. I smiled and burrowed my face into his neck. I let go after a few momments and wiped my eyes "You're still the same I see little brother...sort of." I said. I was only older by three years. He was only few inches shorter than me and looked just like me aside from our eyes and length of hair. "Well your still the same too only...Something feels different about you though." he looked to be in deep thought. "Why would Diego lie to me?" I asked suddenly. For some reason the question bothered me and had slightly been on my mind since I figured it out.

"He lied so he could use you as a tool of destruction. He is winning this war right now. It is good that we got to you in time. He would be too powerful to stop."


	7. Chapter 7

"Bethany...I would like you to meet Masky. He helped me get you away from the enemy." I gasped realising who it was "You tried to kill me!" I said poking his chest acusingly. "I was only following orders." Masky said "Oh really? Well then I guess you could tell me what your orders were then? Or is that...classified?!" I said putting my hands on my hips. This was the masked man that had appeared at Henry's house with Jeff The Killer. "I was ordered to bring you to the mansion. I apoligise for the fact that it seemed otherwise." he tilted his head.

"Hmph" I crossed my arms and looked at Ben "Masky will show you to your room and you'll meet the rest of the gang tomarrow." Ben said smiling. I nodded sighing and followed Masky into a room. As we walked I saw a group of people over by a large black screen. 'What were they called again? Oh yes a...television...' I thought to myself. I gasped seeing a familier face in front of them all. He was holding some sort M sharped black object (A/N: Game controller) it was Jeff! Everyone turned their heads to look at me hearing my gasp. "You!" he lifted his fingert at me.

Jeff grabbed his large knife and lunged for me. A water like...thing came out of a glass cup of water on the table and held Jeff upside down in the air. "It's alright Bethany you can put him down he will not hurt you." Ben said coming from nowhere. "A-am I doing this?" I asked "Yes" Masky said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "How do I put him down?" I asked "Yes...how does she put me down?" Jeff asked with a glint in his eye. I shivered...it was the same glint I had seen in my father's eye the day Ben and I died.

Flashback

The sky was dark and cloudy. It thundered and rained for many hours. "No no please I'm sorry!" the woman's screams could not compare to the man's rage. "You dare talk back to me! I am your husband you will treat me with respect. All I excpect is to come home to a table filled with food and a dirty slut on the bed" came the dunkards scream. "I'm sorry I'll live up to your expectations please don't hurt me!" the woman whimpered.

I wrapped my arms around my crying younger brother Ben as the yelling continued. Mother and father were always fighting and it was always seemed to be because father was drunk. "Why do they always fight?" Ben whimpered quietly "I don't know brother...I don't know." I said. We shrank closer to the corner we had stuffed ourselves into when a loud blood curling scream was heard. Father had gone to far this time. I pressed Ben's head into my chest seeing blood pour from under the door. It's liquid crimson color mocking me.

"Why is it so quiet?" Ben whispered just before the door suddenly slammed open recealing a blood soaked man with a horrid glint in his eye. "F-father what pleasure do we owe to see you in such a humble st-state?" I stuttered quietly. "Shut up you stupid whore." I gasped as I was ripped from Ben and thrown on the bed. I saw father come closer while fiddling with his belt. My eyes widened and I jumped up "No!" I threw the chair next to my bed at him. He slammed his head against the floor. "Let's go" I grobbed Ben's hand tightly and lead him through the kitchen past mother's dead body.

We ran into the woods with our father at our tails not far behind. I could see a frozen lake up ahead and thought we could lose him on the ice. It was the middle of winter, we were freezing cold, father was trying to kill us, and we were walking on thin ice...how could life get any worse. _Crack_! 'Oh no' I thought as the ice underneath my feet gave away and I instinctivly gripped Ben's hand tighter as I fell into the freezing cold water along with Ben. I thrashed around in the water and fought for my survival. I didn't know how to swim and was pretty sure Ben didn't know how to either. 'I'm so sorry Ben' was my last thought before everything was black.

End Of Flashback

"Bethany are you alright?" I looked up "Huh?" I tilted my head "I asked if you were alright." Ben said "You were quiet for a long time." he said "Sorry just remembering something." I smiled apoligetically. "Can you put me down now?" Jeff asked lamely "I don't know can I?" I snapped and by surpise the water lashed out and threw him at the wall. "Hmph...I guess I can" I slowly brought my lips into a smirk and looked at Masky "Can we go to my room now I'm a bit sleepy?" I asked him and he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a loud crash followed by yelling. "AHHAHAHAHAAA THATS WHAT YOU GET FUCKING ALARM CLOCK!" there was another crash. This one sounded like glass being broken. I got up and rushed to the door where I heard all the noises. I could hear choking noises on the other side. I slammed the door open and saw Ben practicly naked choking a partiely naked (A/N: Their just in boxers except Jeff is wearing a shirt) Jeff The Killer. "Ben what are you doing?!" I asked pulling him away from Jeff. "He woke me up' Ben mumbled angerily. I rolled my eyes and pushed Ben out the door "Well what ever a alarm clock is you should blame that for wzking him up first." I said closing the door behind us. "Leave him be" I said laying a hand on his shoulder when another crash was heard.

I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. I was hit with an odd sight. It was a man similar to Slenderman only he wore different clothes. I giggled seeing he wore a pink apron that had lips on it and said "Kiss the cook" I stepped forward "Trenderman this is my sister Bethany." Ben said "Well good morning Miss Bethany how did you sleep?" Trenderman asked "I slept unbelievably well sir" I said "Oooh none of that 'sir' stuff. Just call me Trender" His cheeks lifted as if he had an invisible smile. I nodded and left him to his cooking. "I think you'll like the gang" Ben said leading me into the dining room/living room. Everyone was gathered around the television once again. I noticed a dog coming over to me. "Well hello there" I reached down to pet the dog when suddenly it changed and had crimson, black, and yellowish fur with a devilishly mischeivious human grin.

"This is Smile Dog...Smile this is Bethany" Ben said "Hello there" Smile said with a raspy bone chilling voice. "H-hello Smile Dog. It is a pleasure to make your aquaitunce." I said chuckling nervously with a small smile. "Hey guys come over here and meet my sister!" Ben called out. 'Oh great more scary people' I thought as my smile turned into a grimace. I straightened up as everyone got closer. "Hello I'm Bethany" I said with a bigger smile. "Bethany this is Strider, Hoodie, you already know Masky, Splendorman, Sexual Offenderman, Jane The Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Noodles." Ben pointed them all out. Eyeless Jack stepped closer to me "I bet you have wonderful Kidneys" he whispered into my ear. I looked at his blue mask and pushed him back "I'm sure they are" I said nervously.

Noodles was a dog like Smile. She had a chesnut brown coat that was covered in dried blood. Instead of having a normal tail like Smile she had a bone tail. She sniffed my boot and barked happyily. I smiled and patted her head. Jane seemed not to like me. Her onyx eyes seemed to be burning holes into my skull. She had milk white skin like Jeff did and had black lips. She wore a black dress and heels. Splenderman wore a black suit with colorful polka dots all over it and had a face just like Slender, Trender, and even Offender.

I didn't even know what striders was. Hoodie wore...clothes. (A/N: she doesnt know all 21st century clothes yet.) "You look very beautiful my dear." Offender leaned in front of me with a hand behind his back "T-thank you Offender" I blushed "Please, call me Smexy" an invisble smile danced on his face as he took out a single red rose and held it out to me. "Oh no you don't!" Ben slapped the rose out of Smexy's hand and stood in front of me "There is no way your having sex with my sister!" he practicaly yelled out "W-what!" I blushed even harder and stepped back. "Oh but what made you think that was I wanted do? All I wanted to do was give a beautiful girl a rose just as beautiful as her." the invisible smile was still there.

"Suuuure. Your just as bad as that piece of shit Diego." Ben snapped rolling his eyes. My eyes widened in anger and the blush went away. I didn't know why but it angered me greatly. I lunged at him from behind and we crashed through the startled crowd. "Don't you dare call Diego a piece of shit!" I screeched as I pound his face over and over again. I couldn't control my anger or what I was doing. I noticed that I had my blade still at my waist. I lifted the blade above my head aiming it at Ben's throat. Diego's words echoed in my head "**It's my job to kill you. Diego said so...My dear Diego...**" My eyes were black with crimson irises. I had a crazed grin.

"Bethany don't do this!" Ben said weakly. "**Your not my brother your an imposter! You just want me on your side so you can use me as a weapon! My dear Diego told me so...My Diego...why did you take me from him? He misses me terribly I assume...**" I said feeling a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" Masky asked. I looked up at him and heard gasps throught out the room. Water shot out of the kitchen and wrapped around the waists of everyone in the room. It lifted them into the air "I know you can't control yourself but your gonna have to try and fight the anger right now." Ben said.** "You look so much like Ben...but you aren't him so why is it I still can't kill you?" **I mumbled slowly lowering the sword away from Ben's head. I looked at my reflection in the blade and then at Ben. Suddenly he brought his head up and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

I lifted my head anfd saw Ben asleep in the chair next to me. "Ben? Wake up." I pushed lightly on his shoulder. When he didn't wake up after a few pushes I sat up and slapped him "Wake up dammit!" I said and he fell out of his chair "W-what?" he got up "Oh your awake! That's good. How do you feel? I bashed your head pretty hard didn't I? Gosh...I'm sorry." he scratched the back of his head. "There is no need to be. You had every reason to do what you did." I said waving a hand. He smiled "I'm just glad my big sis is alright." he said as he led me towards the door "Are you hungry?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked Ben. He leaned back to think about it "Only a few hours I think...it's lunch time now." he said and he brought me to the downstairs to eat. "The you are. Are you alright?" Trenderman asked handing me a plate. "Yes thank you for asking" I said "Just be careful" Trender said and I nodded. Trender handed Ben a plate and we walked out and sat down at the table. "Oh look it's the girl that can't even control her own powers." I looked up and saw Jane The Killer standing beside me. "Hello" I smiled at her.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked me "Um eating?" I said unsure as to what I must've down to to tip her off. "YOu come in here prancing around like you own the place! Then you try and kill us all over some stupid boy-" my eyes flashed black and red "YOur treading on thin ice" I said cutting her off "And then you just decide to just cut me off for no reason!" she added angerily. "Please go away" I said poilitly "NO! I have major buisness with you!" I stood slamming my hands on the table "All I ask is to be able to eat in piece! Am I not allowed because you have complaints? Take it up with someone else because I. Dont. Care!" I said gritting my teeth.

My eyes widened as a hand print tinged my cheek making it pink. My eyes narrowed and water came from the wall and wrapped around Jane's wrists and pulled her towards it. I stood and walked in front of her "As I said you are treading on thin ice and do not want to make a enemy of me I will tell you now. If you ever dare to approache me with bad intentions again I swear to the heavens I'll make sure you wish you had never met me." I said closing in "Get away from me you stupid bitch and let me down!" she said.

I slammed into Jane with my hands around her throat. "Well look at you two go at it. Rather pleasuring if you ask me..." Jeff The Killer stood off to the side. "That's nice but no one asked you" I said as Jane started choking. "Let's just go they aren't worth our time." Ben said trying to pull me away from Jane and Jeff. "H-he-lp...m-me J-j-eff" Jane choked out "Nah I think I'll just waaatch." Jeff smirked at me. Jane looked at him withsoft eyes. I recognised the look in her eyes. My mother often had that look in her eyes when looking at my father when he wasn't drunk.

Jeff glared at her with frozen cold eyes that seemed to bour into her soul. I growled something under my breath and let her go "Thank god-" I slammed my fist into her face knocking her out. "Let's go I wish not to be here when she awakes" I said to Ben and went to put my plate in the kitchen. "I don't entirely understand her problem" I said setting my plate in the sink. "Well you did kinda try to kill us all." Ben said "I had no control over my actions!" I said slamming my hand down on the counter. "Yes but they didn't know that" Ben said "Then I'll tell them!" I said "Exactly how do we get them all together?" I asked "We'll call a meeting!" Ben told me.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in front of the whole creepypasta household now. I was a bit nervous as you could probably imagine. I swallowed "Listen I'm really sorry for what I did. I really am. I don't know what got into me...I couldn't control myself and -" I was cut off by Jane "That's all you brought us together for to apologize? Did you really think we were going to forgive like this?" she asked snapping her fingers "Let her speak Jane. I think she really means it" Eyeless Jack said "I'm not the best at apoligising and I know you may never forgive me for what I did but-" I was cut off by everyone (A/N: excluding Jeff,Jane, and Ben) crowding around me "We forgive you" Smile said.

"Why do you forgive me so easily?" I asked worriedly "You actually got the guts to gather us and apoligise. It shows that you care about how others feel. Your apart of this family now and it's time we worked towards realising that." Splendor said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Not everyone will accept me" I said glancing at Jane. She glared back at me "In due time everyone will cvome to enjoy your company" he said "Highly unlikely" Jane snorted walking away. "Why do you hate me? Even before when I first arrived you were not afraid to show your distaste!" I said gripping her arm before she could leave the room.

"I have my reasons" Jane tried to pull away "Oh? And what reasons are these? I have done nothing wrong!" I said "Let me go!" she tried to pull away again "Why?" I persisted gently "Sister just leave her-" Ben started "Because your trying to steal Jeff from me!" Jane cried out. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jeff's grin widen "What are you talking about?" I asked "I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking! You look at him with these eyes...so full of love and-and ...he is mine! I won't let you have him!" she said angerily. I let go and...I laughed. It was loud and kind of reminded me of a hyena. "You...you think I love Jeff?!" my body shook uncontrolably with laughter. "THat maniac tried to...he tried to kill me!" I laughed and closed in on her.

"G-get away from me!" Jane pulled away "And the fact that you think he is yours...that you own him...ha...ha...hahahahahaaaaaa" I couldn't stop the flow of words coming from my mouth. The insults were foreign to my mouth. I had never dared to insult before...these past few days...it was like I was a whole other person. My eyes were practicaly bugging out of my head and my mouth was wide open and bigger than Jeff's manical grin. "You love him...but you know whats so hilarious? The fact that he will never love you back. You think I love him? HIM?!" My head fell back and I kept on laughing and laughing...and laughing. Finally I was able to stop "Jeff will never amount to anything greater than the man I love. He will never amount to anything greater than my precious Diego. Never." I smiled at her, my eyes falshing black and red.

On the inside I was just as confused as everyone was. Why was I saying these things? True, I hasd no such feelings for Jeff but since when did I resort to LOVING Diego? Why had I laughed? I shook my head and my eyes were their normal crystal blue. I frowned and held my head cringing from a really bad headache. Everything was fuzzy and jumbled up. I leaned on the wall sliding down with tears rolling down my cheeks because it hurt so much. "Are you alright?" Ben asked breaking the silence between the whole group. I nodded slightly. I couldn't move. It was as if every muscle in my body was made of stone.

Ben waved a hand in my face repeadiatly "Hey are you okay? Bethany snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers in front of my face. The sound echoed in my ears loudly and images began to swim past. A ghost-like statue of my brother following a boy that looked like my brother except having regular green eyes. _This is an imposter._ Images of the statue burning the boy and killing him many times flashed passed my eyes. _Would your sweet brother do those things? You killed your brother. Don't you remember?_

I killed my brother didn't I? Could this really be an imposter? I looked at Ben with imense doubt and suspicsion. "Bethany?" he said confused. His eyes...their not the same...my brother had blue eyes like me. This was an imposter. I felt proud. 'I bet they thought they could trick me. Well look how wrong they were...' I thought before smiling "Brother I'm quite tired I think I'll head to my bedroom for a nap." I said "Really? Oh well...I hope you feel refreshed when you come back down.

I spent the rest of the day in my room claiming I wasn't feeling good. When night came I packed my things and stole myself away into the darkness. (A/N: She left the mansion. PS I really would hope for you guys to review. I'd really like it!)


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness surrounded me. It curled around my soaken wet form. It poked and pulled at my skin leaving invisible scratches on my skin. I was afraid of the dark ever since I was little. There was always something about it...I could never tell what. I sat in a hole in a tree hiding from the rain. Often I would see shadows dancing in my line of sight but I could never tell what they were. I slept in the tree and in the morning I continued on my journey. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I just had to get away from the mansion. I was unsure wether I should go to Diego's or not. Even if I decided to I didn't even know where to go anyways.

It had stopped raining but the mud on the ground was slick and he\ard to walk on? "I bet this is what it is like for link when he is on his journeys." I said to myself. I was confused...who was link? Had I known this person in my other life? No...the name didn't sound familier...yet at the same time it did sound familier. As ther days passed I grew I started to imagine things. They would come in forms of nearly anything. Wether it be object or man. I grew warry and jumped at any slight sound. I would shake uncontrolably for unknown reasons. When I passed water it would reach out soothingly as if trying to calm me down.

One day I was looking for food when I came across a apple tree on a tiny little island. A little man slept soundly against the tree. The island was surround by rushing water. When I stepped towards the water it stopped and spread it'self apart so I could walk across. I jumped a few inches in the air when I noticed him shifting a bit. My hands shook as I reached up to grab an apple. "Wha the hell you think yer doin?" a voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around. The small man stood behind me "S-sir I'm t-terribly sorry for interuppting your peaceful slumber but I'm-" I looked at the tree and then back at him "I'm just so hungry. I can't even remember the last time I ate." I said.

"Well you ain't havin any of my apples." The man said tipping his hat at me he said "Good day to you miss" he went to go back to sleep. Anger boiled in my blood. I grabbed the back of his collar. "How is this gonna be a good day if it means going another day hungry?" I asked lifting him in the air in front of me. "Well you can go find food somewhere else because you ain't haven any of my precious apples." he said "You wanna know what I think of your precious apples?" I asked. I took an apple threw it on the ground and smashed it with my foot. Blood came pouring out of the apple and the man fell out of my arms doubling over in pain. I picked up the smashed apple and peered into it. Inside was...an artery. "I made a deal with the devil...and the result was my insides being put inside apples.

"I looked at the artery. Water rose into the air and wrapped around the small man's limbs and stood him in front of me. I leaned into his face. "I never caught your name" I said "Sh-sheldon." he stuttered I crushed the artery in my hand and listened to him scream in pain. It wasn't enough. I shoved my hand into his stomach and felt around. He was completely empty from what I could feel. Suddenly my hand started to shine with an unknown energy. Electricity. The man was shocked incrediably bad. So bad almost all of the apples behind me exploded and blood showered the sky. I blinked in confusion. My eyes widened when I realised what I was doing "Oh my gods!" I pulled away in shock and the water around Sheldon dropped him on his face. I pulled him on his back "By the gods I'm terribly sorry I don't know why I did what I did!" I said as his body shook with bloodied coughs. "Please" he rasped "I've been alive for so long never being able to do anything with my life. Put me out of my misery...please"

"N-no I can't! I can't kill you! I- I'll fix you I swear!" I said "Please...please...please...please" the words echoed loudly in my ears "Please...please...please...please...please" I covered my ears "Shut up!"I said trying desperatly to crawl away._ Kill him. End his pain._ My body move on it's own accord. I plucked the very last apple from the tree. It's was bigger than a normal apple. I opened it and found a heart. I took the heart into my hand. _Kill him now. _I did as the voice told me to. I squeesed the heart so much that it exploded onto my already soaken wet bloodied face.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked away from that tree and never looked back. I didn't know why I did what I did or why I heard voices but I knew I needed to figure it out. I heard a near by rustling. "Mama what is the human covered in?" this voice was heard from a bush on my right. It sounded like a young boy. I walked over to the bush and knelt in front of it. I pushed the bush apart and it revealed two small grey bunnies. "Do you think she can see us?" asked the little bunny. "Of course I can why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked.

"We are spirits of the forest that you are in. Not many humans are able to see us. " said the bigger bunny. "I'm Bumi it's nice to meet you!" said the little bunny. He rasied his tiny paw as if to shake hands like humans did. This earned a tsk from the bigger buny at what I assumed was her son's behavior. "You really shouldn't be so forth to a stranger but..." she sighed "My name is Bianca it's nice to meet you" she said"Well my name is Bethany and it is my pleasure to have met you but I really must be on my way...I am just really hungry and would like to go find food now" I said letting Bumi take hold of my finger and shake it.

"We have carrots at home! Would you like some? I'll go get them for you." Bumi hopped off and his mother sighed "Come with me" she said hopping after him and I ran behind her. For bunnies they were incredibaly fast. I was out of breath when we arrived at a medium sized hole under a tree. I spotted a lake nearby "Do you mind if I wash up?' I asked Bianca and she shook her head and I walked over to it. I decided to just jump in and wash my clothes at the same time. When I walked back to the hole Bumi stood on his hind legs with three big carrots lying in front of him. "Thank you very much" I said picking them up. I stood there in akwardness for a minute.

"Well aren't you going to eat them?" Bumi asked "Oh! Uh yeah!" I sat down and began eating one of the carrots. "Do you like them?" Bianca asked and I nodded "Good" came a voice behind me and everything went black. I opened my eyes allowing a bright white light to fill my vision. Everything was blurry at first but eventually everthing cleared. Diego stood in front of me. His cimson eyes gazing into my black and red ones. Red hot blood leaked from my eyes and poured down the sides of my face. "Today...is a good day my sweet Bethany." he smiled at me.

"I order you to bow before me" Diego said with a smirk. My head tilted but I made no move to do as he demanded. "Now!" he said with a frown apparent on his face. I knelt in front of him with a blank face. "Good. You will do as I say from this day on and-" I cut him off. **"You think you can control me? A weakling like you will do no such thing." **my voice was foreign to my ears. It was similart to my voice but...definetly not the same. "I have in the past!" he said with a smug smirk **"You are successful because I allow you to be." **I smirked and watched him step back in surprise "What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

**"Come now...don't tell me you actually thought controlling me would be that easy...oh ho ho my dear Diego are you afraid? Your practically bathing in your own tears" **it was true. Diego had started tearing up for some odd reason "Where is Bethany? I want my darling Bethany. I need her not you!" he said shaking. **"Oooh but I am Bethany...and Bethany is me. We are one...even in her human days we were one and the same. Always together even at birth." **what was wrong with me? Why was I saying these things?

**"I allowed you to control me because I knew it would make things more interesting. And I was right..." **my head tilted back with a laugh and I rose to stand at my full height. I was a bit shorter than Diego. The top of my head was directly below his chin. "I want the Bethany from before! The sweet Bethany I remember meeting!" he said backing up. I stailked towards him water raising from thin air behind me. The water splashed forward swirving around me and curling around Diego's body tightly. **"I died before I could experiance life." **said a girl that looked just like me. She stood beside Diego but I could tell he couldn't see her. **"Do you not remember me Bethany? We were always together. Born on the same exact day." **My brows furrowed at her words. I did not know anyone who looked like me. **"Do you not remember what our dear mummy told us about the day we were born?" ** my eyes widened at her words. An image of my mother flashed through my vision. _"You were such a beautiful baby Bethany. I knew you were speacial the very second I saw you." _my mother had said. _"But then...your sister came and she was...she was stillborn sweetie. Your sister Bailey was stillborn. It was so hard...her loss hit your father and I with such force. I just wish you could have met her" _my eyes widened.

Bailey...my twin...was inside of me. **"My dear big sis...we are together always. I would never leave you. Kill this malipulative man, his creations, that vile brother of ours and his idiotic friends. Only then can we truly be together." **Bailey appeared at my side with a small smile. **"Don't you want to be with me? We'll do everything together like we would have if I wasn't stillborn!"** she pointed my now electrified hand at Diego. **"Kill them. Kill them all." **electricty shot out of my hand and engulfed Diego in a blinding light.


	13. Chapter 13

The light blinded me momentarily but I was shocked at the result of my action. Diego lay motionless at my feet. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not so I kicked him harshly in the side. When no movement was made I stepped over his body and walked out the door. "I loved him Bailey. Did we really need to kill him?" I asked as she walked beside me. **"He was a distraction. You are mine and I am yours. We need only each other." **she said as she absorbed herself into my body. Guards lay dead at every corner which made it easier. "I don't know how to get to the mansion." I told Bailey. **"Go to the entertainment room and find the television." **she said and I nodded.

I managed to find the entertainment room with ease. Laughing Jack stood in front of the door. **"Move"** Bailey said through me but Laughing Jack only smiled and shook his head. "Please?" I asked and he shook his head again. I smirked **"Get rid of him"** Bailey told me. I nodded and unsheathed my sword. I ran at him with the sword raised high above my head. I slashed at him but he dodged and kicked out my feet. I fell to the ground and face planted the ground. I growled and raised my head to look up at him. He only smiled.

I shot up and the sword went through his stomach. He started to bleed profusley. I pulled my sword back and stabbed him again. I did this over and over again but he still would not die! I pulled back my sword and cut off his head. Only then did he stop breathing. He still smiled though. I opened the door to the entertainment room and walked up to the television. My hand glowed as I touched the screen and I was sucked into it.

**"Their television shouldn't be too far away"** Bailey said walking ahead of me. She stopped in front of one not too far from the one I stood by. "Did you find them?" I asked running up too her. She pointed to a screen that had showed the whole household of creepypastas sitting in the living room. "How should I approach?" I asked. **"Leave it to me." **Bailey said smirking as the lights in the living room started flickering. The lights suddenly went out "Huh? Hey Slenderman what is going on?" Ben asked "I don't know" came a reply. The light of of the television lit up the room suddenly and I decided to make an appearance. I allowed myself to be seen walking up to the screen.

"Is that- guys! Bethany is coming home!" Ben said happily "Her eyes Ben..." Eyeless Jack said "Huh?" Ben looked at me closer "Oh no..." My hand slipped through the screen and I gripped onto the sides of the television pulling myself out of it. I now stood in front of the television "What do you want!" Ben spat **"My dear is that any way to treat your big sisters?" **Bailey said "Big sisters? There is only one of you." Ben said. "I smell two souls coming from her. One older and the other younger." Slenderman.

"How is that even possible?" Ben asked **"Yes my dear...you have two sisters. We are twins you see. My dear Bethany..." **I put my hands on my chest "My dear Bailey...she was stillborn" I said with a small smile. **"We have always been together through thick and thin. Although my sweet Bethany wasn't aware of it untill now." **Bailey appeared behind Ben and put her hands on his shoulders. Ben stiffened at this. **"My dear it seems you can feel me. Lovely..." **all of her words coming from my lips.

"We will kill you. Only then will Bailey and I truly be alone together." I smirked at Ben "Well you'll have to get through us" Smile growled stepping in front of Ben **"That's okay we were planning on killing the rest of you too"**

***Time Skip* (A/N:I'm really bad with fight scenes)**

They had defeated me. I had been out numbered and out matched even with my powers. The walls and floors were splattered with blood. "What now?"Ben asked Slenderman as I was held up with a strong black tentacle. "I say we kill her" Jeff said getting in my face. "NO!" Jeff was pushed aside and strong arms were gripping me in a warm embrace. "Diego? I thought I killed you" I mummbled weakly. I was pulled away from the others "I won't let you hurt her anymore than you already have!" Diego said. "Do you really care for me?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes. "Of course" he smiled warmly. **"No! No he doesn't! No one loves you. No one loves you but me!" **Bailey said making me glare at Diego.

"Don't listen to her my dear Bethany. She is not the type of person you should think highly of" Diego said **"Well neither are you hot shot." **Baily snapped "Bethany looked around you these are your friends." Everyone but Jane smiled at me. Ben walked up to us "Please believe us. We care for Jane Does ...Deep inside somewhere." he told me. I smiled "If you really love me...then you'd kill me"

"What! No!" Diego and Ben said **"Why would you say something like that dear sister?"** I smiled "As long as I am alive Bailey will keep trying to kill you all and I would never want that. I wasn't suposed to come back to life anyways. I am tired and only want to go back to sleep." I said. Tears slipped from Diego's eyes "No I only just got you back. I don't want to lose you." he said "Yeah and I just got my favorite big sister back!" Ben said. "Do it...please." I said with pleading eyes. Diego sighed and laid me on the ground "I really don't want to do this" he said. "What! You can't be serious!" Ben said "I'm only doing doing as she asks" he said as he unsheathed his sword "Thank you" the last thing I saw was Diego's saddened face **"NO"**

(No one's POV)

Bethany opened hers only to be blinded momentarily. "When I said I wanted to be together forever this isn't exactly what I had in mind" Bailey said coming up to her sister. "I know but it's what I had in mind. It's what I've had in mind for a while." Bethany said with a smile. "Bethany...Bailey...my sweet baby girls." said their mother. "Mummy!" Bethany said hugging her mother tightly. "Mom...Dad?" Bailey said unsure "Yes sweetheart...it's us." their father said. Bethany and Bailey looked just like their father. He had blonde hair and blue eyes while their mother had light brown hair and forest green eyes. "Daddy! Mommy!" Bailey said as they all got into a group hug.

"I love you. I love you all." was Bethany last words before thry all silently walked through the meadow and into the light. Togther...Forever.


End file.
